1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical shock apparatus, especially one which is easily controlled by a user to provide relatively high instant voltage to scare a robber, an attacker, a thief etc. when the user handles the electrical shock apparatus, or disables the high voltage output and alarms to scare the robber when it is going to be taken over by the robber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical shock device is used for scaring robbers thus is popular in these times when people are concerned for their personal safety. Sometimes if the user can not operate the electrical shock device properly, the robber may wrest it from the user and attack the user by the electrical shock device. It is requisite to provide a new electrical shock apparatus which can output high instant voltage to shock a robber when it is under control by a user or to disable itself and alarm upon operation by the user if the robber is going to take control of the electrical shock apparatus.